


Newsies Short Stories and Oneshots, inspired by my Asshole friend

by TheLovliestOfAll



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovliestOfAll/pseuds/TheLovliestOfAll
Summary: She was being a dick so I wrote Jackcrutchie to make her mad and wanted to continue writing short random stuff





	1. She hates this one :))

**Author's Note:**

> I created this short thing to tick my friend off and make her join a video chat cause she hates Jackcrutchie :))  
> It's short and bad ( wrote it in like 5 minutes so what can you expect) but good enough to post so here you go

 

     Crutchie stared at Jack, taking him in like he was some amazing painting. In some ways, to Crutchie, he was. A masterpiece personified. Crutchie looked him over, his eyes, his hair, his skin. Every part of him perfect. 

     "Crutchie?.." Jack asked suddenly, a bit unnerved by the sudden silence. They'd been talking only moments ago. Sure it wasn't much of a conversation, but it was better than Crutchie staring at him as if he'd done or said something wrong. He really hoped he didn't. Crutchie didn't respond, still dazed with love and infatuation. He leaned in, and Jack made no move to stop him. Crutchie captured his lips in a soft, deep kiss. Jack melted. 

Jack moved to kiss back almost immediately. Cruthie moved his hands to rest on Jack's hips, and Jack in turn snaked his arms around Crutchie's neck. The two stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Years passing by as they stayed the same, but that was fine. At this moment, only they mattered. One, and the other. They finally pulled apart for air.

     For another few moments they stayed silent, taking each other, and the moment in. Jack broke the momentary silence. "That was..Nice." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Kelly knew he was in love with David Jacobs since the day he met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I felt like I should probs get another chapter out??  
> SO   
> here have this really bad and really rushed thing I wrote in five minute tops.  
> It wasn't well thought out, just  
> take it anyway

Jack Kelly knew he loved David Jacobs since the day he met him. Sure, it wasn't as obvious then, but some part of him knew.

The blushing, shy and nervous boy he met charmed him in ways he could not explain. Made him feel warm, and happy. It was definitely weird.

Then, even better, that shy, nervous boy became his closest friend. Spending more and more time together was an absolute delight. Jack sort of knew then, that this warm feeling in his chest might be something more than he was thinking. That small part of him that knew he loved Davey grew a little bigger. 

It wasn't until one day though, that he knew with his whole being that he loved David Jacobs.

They weren't really doing anything, just sitting together, alone at Davey's house. His parent were out doing something, Les had some after school play, and Sarah was with Katherine. They were just sitting, watching whatever random thing they found on Netflix. 

Jack was leaned against Davey, his head on his shoulder, and they were both just taking in the quiet, neither of them paying attention to the television. It was a warm, comfortable quiet that you'd hope to share with your lover. Nothing was said, because nothing needed to be said. Jut the silence of taking each other in. 

That for sure, is when Jack Kelly knew he was indeed, for sure, in love with David Jacobs. 

Jack wanted to tell Davey then and there. He knew Davey was in fact, very gay, and would have no problem with the idea of them both being guys, and liking each other.

But that was just about the problem. 

Jack new Davey liked him, but he didn't know if he loved him. They were friends, sure, but would Davey want to be more?

Jack suffered in silence for a while, mulling over that idea in his head. The idea that telling Davey would ruin everything they had now. The lovely silence, the time together, the  _friendshi_ _p._  

So in the end, Jack Kelly didn't tell David Jacobs he loved him. To worried by his own thoughts to even consider it. They acted normal. Jack was sure if he acted normal, there was no chance of ruining what they had. Jack was in fact, so focused on acting normal, he didn't notice the changes in Davey's behavior. The more touching, hugging, leaning together, the blushing more and more often. 

He didn't notice Davey being in love with him. 

So in the end, no, Jack didn't tell David Jacobs he loved him, no not at all.

David Jacobs instead chose a sunny day in fall, to call Jack to his house, and very softly come out with the words, "I'm in love with you." 

 

And in the end, things weren't normal anymore. They were so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwUs Aggressively

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, but I like how it came out I guess.  
> My friend hated it, by the way. :)
> 
> Heck you, brae


End file.
